This invention relates to switched capacitor circuits and more particularly to switched capacitor circuits that are capable of performing modulation and/or demodulation functions.
Advances in MOS-LSI technologies and the development of switched capacitor techniques have improved the possibility of analog signal processing being done on a single chip. In order to perform such analog signal processing in a fully integrated circuit, however, circuits performing modulation and demodulation functions must be included. Modulators and demodulators have historically employed resistors. It is desirable to achieve these functions in integrated circuits without using resistors, however, since integrated resistors require a considerable surface area of the associated semiconductor chip. A switched capacitor demodulator which does not require resistors is disclosed in the article Switched-Capacitor Building Blocks for Adaptive Systems by K. Martin and A. S. Sedra, IEEE Transactions on Circuits and Systems, Vol. CAS-28, No. 6, June 1981, pp. 576-584. Martin's demodulator comprises a switched capacitor low-pass filter with a switched input signal, see Section VI, pp. 580-581, and FIGS. 11 and 12 there. Switched capacitor modulators and demodulators are also illustrated and briefly described in the article Switched-Capacitor Quadrature N-Path Filters by M. Zomorrodi, Midwest Symposium on Circuits and Systems, pp. 682-686, June 1981, University of New Mexico. The operation and structure of circuits disclosed in FIG. 3 of this article require a 4-phase clock, and are relatively complex.
An object of this invention is the provision of the resistorless circuitry for performing modulation and/or demodulation functions. Another object is the provision of improved switched capacitor circuits for performing modulation and/or demodulation functions.